


A Series Of Storms

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto has to borrow Atem's umbrella, however, there's just one small problem... he kind of wants tokeepsaid umbrella (and it has nothing to do with it having belonged to Atem, really!) but he isn't one to take charity- ever- so he has to go on a mission to find another umbrella just like itEasier said than done...
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Series Of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of Pridecember- "Umbrella"

Seto liked to consider himself a well prepared person

He liked to think that he was good at anticipating the possible outcomes of a situation and preparing for all of them

He liked to think that he was more or less perpetually prepared for anything and everything at any given time

....

And yet, he fell victim to poor weather forecasts just like everyone else

In the entire giant building, Kaiba Corp should have atleast one spare umbrella _somewhere_ that Seto could use to get himself to the car without getting drenched, but even if there was, he didn't even know where to begin looking, and as previously mentioned, Kaiba Corp _was_ an immensely large building, finding one was bound to take time

Alot of time

Time that Seto just didn't have

He was going to be late to a meeting

Rubbing his face tiredly, he marched out of his office, resigned to just getting soaked on his way there, he didn't have time for screwing around with trying to avoid it

Half-way to the elevator, however, his luck changed- _considerably_

Nearly walking right into Atem, Seto stopped suddenly, forcing himself to steady as his legs threatened to stumble and force him backwards

The pharaoh seemed to have emerged from practically nowhere and was now standing right in front of him, eyes with a little shimmer to them as he stared up at Seto

"Can you move? I have a meeting to go to,"

"Outside the office?"

"Yes,"

Without so much as a second of hesitation, the smaller man held up a purple and lavender umbrella towards Seto, like an offering, a small smile quirking at his lips

"Here, you'll need this then,"

Frowning, nose wrinkling, Seto stared at the umbrella and then at Atem's rather genuine expression

.....

What was he missing...?

"And what makes you think I don't already have an umbrella?"

"Well I don't see you with one,"

.....

Damn, Seto had kind of walked right into that one

"But if you don't need it, then I certai-"

Without further question or ceremony, Seto reached out and snatched the umbrella, his eyes narrowed, much to what seemed to be Atem's amusement at the situation

"Are you going to be here much longer?"

"I am, according to your game developers I have six more levels to play through until I can leave for the day,"

Seto had never wanted to thank his game developers so badly in his life

"I see," he replied stiffly

"I'll return this when I come back from the meeting then, in the case that it's still raining, you'll have it back,"

"You don't have to return it," Atem shrugged

"I don't accept charity, and I'll buy an umbrella on my way back, I don't need to keep it," Seto replied simply, causing Atem to roll his eyes

"Whatever you say, have a nice meeting," he hummed, stepping past Seto and walking back towards the opposite side of the hall, likely on his way to see Yugi for lunch before going back down to the development floor, that tended to be their routine

Seto, in the mean time, resisted the urge to watch him go, forcing himself to the elevator and unraveling the compact umbrella

It was only then that he realized it was Dark Magician themed

~+~

Seto Kaiba was a bit of a selfish man at times

He made no bones about it, he never tried to hide it, and when he was called out on it, he didn't see it as anything to be ashamed of or embarrassed about

So when he decided to keep Atem's umbrella, he didn't really care that it was a selfish decision

....

All the same, however, Seto Kaiba did not accept charity, and he would never actually own up to keeping the damn thing

But it was a good little umbrella, it worked well, and he'd rather like to keep it in the office for occasions such as today

Or maybe even keep it at home and keep his Blue Eyes in the offic-.... no, no that was sacrilege, he couldn't do that

Regardless of it's eventual home, he had decided ot keep the umbrella, but he wasn't just going to _steal_ it- that would make him a horrible person and Seto had his standards

What he _would_ do, however, is just buy Atem a new umbrella to replace it

He never even had to know it was a different one

....

Except that Seto had been searching all over Domino for the past two hours and had yet to find another Dark Magician umbrella

He found just about every other kind of Duel Monsters umbrella in the world though- Kuriboh, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Mystic Elf, Flame Swordsman, Dark Magician _Girl_... but no Dark Magician

"Was there some kind of run on them or some shit?" he found himself growling as he trekked out of the mall, wondering with disdain if it had been some kind of limited edition or specially ordered type of thing

No, that made no sense....

He had just bought his new Blue Eyes umbrella a few weeks ago after his old one snapped, he remembered seeing a full shelf of Dark Magician umbrella then and that had certainly not been any place special that he'd shopped at, merely needing a new umbrella out of necessity as he had today

So then what was it?

Where were they all?

He didn't understand but he was growing increasingly frustrated by the problem as the minutes and hours ticked by

He couldn't just spend all day doing this, he had to get back to work sooner rather than later, the meeting ending early had been a blessing but the past hour of spending valuable work time on this mission was not

Besides, Atem would be leaving soon...

Six levels in a total of three hours- even with a lunch break- was hardly impossible for Atem, and he was likely done by now, or almost so, and Seto really didn't want to leave him stuck without an umbrella himself when it was still pouring cats and dogs...

Exhaling irritably, he determined this last store to be his final stop, if they didn't have a Dark Magician umbrella then he would just have to give this one back, end of story

Seto was selfish, but he wasn't a monster, and he legitimately cared about Atem, as much as he hated to admit it from time to time, so leaving him without an umbrella on a rainy day was a certain type of cruelty that Seto just wasn't prepared to perpetuate

Stepping into the umbrella section of the last store he was prepared to visit, Seto scanned the shelves for the familiar purple and lavender pattern of the Dark Magician themed umbrellas, only to come up frustratingly empty

....

However, there _was_ an alternative, something that might just make the situation even better than Seto had originally intended...

~+~

"You're still here,"

"Yes, you still have my umbrella,"

Atem's expression and tone made it clear that he wasn't irritated by the turn of events- if anything he seemed to be amused

".....Right, about that..... the wind was strong, I'm afraid it got damaged beyond repair, I tried to find you a replacement but apparently that damn thing is sold out all over the city so.... here,"

Atem blinked, reaching out to hesitantly accept the blue and white umbrella that Seto was handing back to him, smiling as he unraveled it and started to look at the Blue Eyes White Dragon pattern woven into the cloth

"Oh..... thank you Kaiba," he said with an affectionate smile, rising from his chair and staring up at the brunette- who's face was steadily beginning to turn pink- with bright, damn near sparkling eyes

"I appreciate all of your effort, luckily I do have a spare Dark Magician umbrella at home... but I'm quite happy to have received this one, it's still raining, after all," he noted

And before Seto could come up with some witty response, Atem leaned up on the tips of his toes... and kissed Seto's cheek....

.................

_Seto.exe has stopped working_

"See you later~" Atem hummed, waltzing off towards the elevator, clutching the umbrella close as if it were some sort of prized position, and Seto....

Seto needed to start looking into what other Duel Monsters themed memorbellia he could get his hands on.....


End file.
